


Both Life

by Turkfanfiction_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkfanfiction_Archivist/pseuds/Turkfanfiction_Archivist
Summary: Bu hikaye 'Gerçek Hayat'ta Emma'nın, Dan'in, Tom'un ve azda olsa Rupert'ın hayatını anlatıyor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Arşivist görevindeki Glenien'den not:** Bu hikaye daha önce, artık kapanmış olan [Turkfanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/T%C3%BCrkFanfiction.Net)'te yayınlanmıştır. Sitede kalan hikaye arşivini korumak için, Türkfanfiction.net olarak Kasım 2016'dan itibaren, AO3'ün Open Doors (Açık Kapılar) projesi kapsamında, sitede bulunan tüm hikaye arşivini AO3 koleksiyonuna taşımaya başladık. Bu haberin duyurusu çeşitli kanallarda yapıldı, ancak size ulaşmamış olabilir. Bu yazarı tanıyorsanız veya bu yazar sizseniz, hikayeyi üzerinize geçirmek için lütfen [profil sayfamdaki ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Turkfanfiction/profile) e-mail adresini kullanarak bana ulaşın.

Yazar J.K Rowling, büyük salon’a girince, konuşmaya başlamıştı;‘Herkes lütfen iki dakka beni dinlesin.’

 

Herkesin susması için biraz zaman tanımıştı. Sonra tekrar konuşmaya başladı.

 

‘Emma yanıma gelir misin?’

 

Salonun kapısından küçük, dalgalı saçlı, 10-11 yaşlarında bir kız içeri girdi.

 

‘Bu küçük kız bizim akıllı Hermione’miz. Emma’ya hepiniz hoş geldin deyin lütfen.’

 

Salondan ‘Hoş geldin.’ Sesleri yükselirken, J.K Rowling küçük kız eğildi.

 

‘Benim gel.’

 

Dedi büyük gülümsemeyle. Diğer odada koltukta oturan üç erkek çocuğun yanına götürdü.

 

‘Emma, bu Harry Potter karakterini oynayacak Daniel Radcliffe, Ron Weasley karakteriyle Rupert Grint ve Draco Malfoy karakteriyle Tom Felton. Buda Hermione Granger karakteriyle Emma Watson. Lütfen Emma’ya iyi davranın.’

 

Herkes Rowling’i baş sallamasıyla onayladı. Rowling gidince Emma, çocukların yanına gidip kocaman gülümsedi.

 

‘Merhaba ben Emma Watson. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.’

 

İşte her şey böyle başlamıştı. Emma için ama o durumun ardından 13 yıl geçmişti ve şuan Ellen Showdaydı. Birazdan yayın başlayacaktı ve Ellen hepsini teker teker içeri çağırıp, uzun bir program yapacaklardı. Ellen hepsini bir arada program yapmak için çok uğraşmıştı ve bunun uzun bir program olmasını istiyordu. Bu yüzden bütün programı Emma’ya, Daniel’e, Rupert’a ve Tom’a ayıracaktı. Emma içeri çağırılırken bir yanlış yapmamyı diledi. Bu kameralar karşısında 13. yılıydı ama yinede heyecanlanıyordu. Ellen Tom’u,  Daniel’i ve Rupert’ı çağırdıktan sonra sıra Emma’ya gelmişti.

 

‘Ve şu sıralar tüm dünyada moda ikonu olarak bilinen, Harry Potter dizisinden sonra birçok dizifilm teklifi alan, Harry Potter’ın en yakın arkadaşı, Ron Weasley’in biricik aşkı, Draco Malfoy’un kusursuz düşmanı Hermione Granger karakteriyle güzeller güzeli Emma Watson geliyor!’

 

Emma sahneye girince kameralara el sallayıp, Ellen’la öpüştü ve tek boş kalan yer Daniel ve Tom’un arasına oturdu.

 

‘Hoşgeldin Emma.’

 

‘Hoşbulduk.’

 

‘Çok güzel görünüyorsun!’

 

‘Ovv. Gerçekten mi?’

 

[Emma’nın kıyafeti; <http://modayadairhersey.files.wordpress.com/2011/04/emmawatsonemmawatsonoutsidebookstorevvwczqxjcd5l.jpg?w=540> ]

 

‘Evet. Sorularıma doğru cevap verirsen daha güzel gözükeceksin gözümde!’

 

‘Oh. Pekala, sor bakalım.’

 

‘Hmm. The Perks of Being a Wallflower’da çalışman için ne düşünüyorsun?’

 

‘Ben doğrudan, bütün proje ile ilgili yaratıcı gibi hissettim–hayatına bir şeyler getirmek isteyen tutkulu insanlardan oluşan küçük bir grubun parçasısın. Bir sirkte ya da oyuncular şirketinde dolaşıyor gibi hissediyorsun.’

  
   
‘Peki çekimler nasıl geçti? Logan ve Ezra ile aran nasıldı?’  
   
‘Çekimler gerçekten harika ve çok eğlenceli geçmişti. Logan ve Ezra çok iyi rol arkadaşları. Onlarla bu filmi çekerken çok eğlendim. Birbirimize çekimler sırasında çok yakın davrandık. Sanki çok uzun zamandır tanışıyor gibiydik. Hemen kaynaştık.’  
   
Yanında ki deftere birkaç not almıştı.  
   
‘Peki Logan hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?’  
   
‘Logan gerçekten çok iyi biri ve çok iyi bir arkadaş. İlk çekime gittiğimde bana çok yakın davrandı. Öğle yemeklerimizi hep birlikte yedik ve beraber sete gidip, geldik. Hergün usanmadan benim evim sete ters düştüğü halde beni evden alıp, sete götürüyordu.’  
   
‘Hı-hım’ deyip tekrar deftere bir şeyler karalamıştı.  
   
‘Peki Ezra?’  
   
‘Ezra.. Gerçekten çok tatlıydı. Bana karşı çok nazikti. Bana çok şaka yapardı. Logan ile sahnelerimizde bana komiklik yaparak, gülmemi sağlıyordu ve sahne mafoluyordu. Ama yine de yönetmen Stephen Chbosky bize kızmıyordu ve tekrar sahneleri sabırla çekiyordu. Ezra’yla çalışmak baya eğlenceliydi yani.’  
Tekrardan deftere bir şeyler yazmaya başladı.  
‘Peki hiç sette başına kötü bir olay geldi mi?’  
‘Imm. Şey.. İlk çekimlerin olduğu zamanlardı. Filmdeki saçını daha çok beğenmiştim. Bunu Ezra’ya söylemiştim.’  
   
*Flashback*  
Ezra’yla bahçede oturuyorduk. Kimse konuşmuyordu.  
‘Filmdeki saçın daha güzel biliyor musun?’  
‘Nasıl yani?’  
‘Filmdeki kısa gibi duran saçın seni daha genç gösteriyor.’  
‘Sen bana yaşlısın mı demen istiyorsun, küçük hanım?’  
‘Ne?!- Alakası bile yok, filmde yapığın saçın normal hayatınkinden daha güzel sadece.’  
‘Yani normal hayatındaki saçların berbat diyorsun?’  
‘Sen lafları gerçekten nereden anlıyorsun?!’  
‘Bak, bak şimdi de suçlamaya çalışıyor! Gel bakalım buraya!’  
Bunu söyledikten sonra ben hemen kaçmaya başladım. O da peşimden beni kovalıyordu. Koşarken bağırdım;  
‘Ya-ya-ya! Kötü bir şey söylemedim ki!’  
‘Saçlarım benim her şeyden değerlidir ve sen onlara çok kötü dedin!’  
‘Hayır! Öyle bir şey demedim! Filmdeki saç şeklin daha güzel dedim sadece!’  
İlerde Logan’ı görmüştüm.  
‘Logan kurtar beni!’  
Deyip arkasına saklanmıştım. Bize şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu.  
‘Ne oldu?’  
‘Saçlarıma kötü dedi küçük hanım!’  
Diyerek söze karıştı Ezra.  
‘Ya ben sadece filmdeki kısa saçların daha güzel dedim!’  
‘Ama Emma haklı! Filmde ki kısa saçın daha güzel!’  
Ezra daha çok kızıyordu.  
Logan kulağıma eğilip;  
‘Kaçalım patlayacak gibi duruyor..’  
Demişti sonra da elimden tutup kaçmıştık. Ama yine arkamızdan Ezra geliyordu.’  
*Flashback Sonu*  
   
‘Sonuç olarak ne oldu?’  
   
Dedi meraklı gözlerle Ellen.  
   
‘Logan’la ben sırılsıklamdık!’  
   
‘Nasıl?’  
   
‘Logan kaçmak için bizi havuza atlattırdı! Su çok soğuktu. Neyse ki sudan çıkınca Ezra bunun iyi bir ceza olduğunu düşünüp affetmişti bizi ve bana hırkasını vermişti. Hırkası hala bende! Çok güzel hırkası!’  
   
‘Yani sen; ‘Ben Ezra ve Logan’la çok yakındım. Biri benle sevgili gibi el ele tutuşup, kaçtı. Biri de bana hırkasını verdi diyorsun?’  
   
NE HAYIR! BEN ÖYLE BİRŞEY Mİ DEMİŞTİM?! NİYE HERKES DEDİKLERİMİ YANLIŞ ANLIYORDU?!

 


End file.
